Ханатаро Ямада
| image = 290px | race = Синигами | birthday = 1 апреля | gender = мужской | height = 153 см | weight = 45 кг | division = 4 | affiliation = Готей 13, Общество душ | occupation = Седьмой офицер четвёртого отряда Командир четырнадцатой команды поддержки | team = Файл:4.jpg Четвёртый отряд | partner = | base of operations = Штаб четвёртого отряда, Сейрейтей, Общество душ | relatives = Сейносуке Ямада (брат) | shikai = Хисагомару | bankai = | manga debut = Глава 92 (том 11) | anime debut = Серия 27 | video game debut = Bleach Advance: Kurenai ni Somaru Soul Society | japanese voice = Коуки Мията | english voice = Спайк Спенсер | spanish voice = Девид Дженнер (Испания) Рикардо Баутиста (Лат. Ам.) }} — седьмой офицер четвёртого отряда Готея 13, а также командир четырнадцатой команды поддержки. Внешность Ханатаро — синигами небольшого роста с голубыми глазами , обложка и чёрными волосами длиною до подбородка; чёлка равномерно распределена по бокам. Он носит обычную форму синигами и рюкзак с медикаментами и символом четвёртого отряда. Характер Ямада, как правило, неуклюж и наивен. Его мягкий характер и некая нервозность подталкивают хулиганов всячески издеваться и подкалывать Ханатаро. На самом деле, он и сам утверждает, что он "самый запуганный ребенок в мире". День рождения героя припадает на первое апреля - День смеха. Люди тратят целый день на розыгрыши. По словам Кона, Ханаторо имеет "скучный, но популярный среди дам" вид. Несмотря на трусливую внешность, он был показан как отважный персонаж, не смотря на опасность, Ямада решается спасть Рукию Кучики. Воодушевленный смелостью и героизмом Ичиго Куросаки, Ханатро решает стать таким же и начинает носить с собой занпакто. Оборудование [[Файл:Shinten.png|thumb|right|190px|The medicine called Shinten.]] 4th Division Medical Pack: As a member of the 4th Division, Hanatarō possesses remarkable healing powers. Instead of his Zanpakutō, he often carries around a 4th Division medical pack on his back. Presumably, it contains medical supplies, including a salve, bandages, and rejuvenation pills. One of the known items in this pack is Shinten, a green liquid which can knock out anyone with weak spiritual power with one drop (although it was still potent enough to knock out Yumichika, who is as strong as a lieutenant). It is presumably for use as an anesthetic. He is also known to carry a type of large pill with a skull symbol, which is a supplement exclusive to the 4th Division that restores stamina. While the pill given to other 4th Division members works as intended, Hanatarō's is merely a flour-filled placebo given to him as a prank by his upper-classman, although it appears to be genuine. Силы и способности Healer: As a Shinigami of the 4th Division, Hanatarō has almost no fighting powers, his only true weapon being his Zanpakutō in its released state. However, he is skilled with the healing techniques learned in the 4th Division. Kidō Practitioner: He is proficient in healing Kidō. Expert Guide: Because the 4th Division's combat ability is very poor compared to the other divisions, they are often assigned to perform the chores of cleaning in Seireitei, such as sweeping the sewers and jail cells. Because of this, Hanatarō and other members of the 4th Division know the sewer system and other esoteric passageways very well and have access to the keys of most buildings.Bleach manga; Chapter 94, page 1-2 Духовный меч Hisagomaru redirects here. For the manifested spirit that appears in the Beast Swords arc see Hisagomaru (spirit). Like all other Shinigami, Hanatarō possesses a Zanpakutō, even though he is rarely seen carrying it. Since his skills lean more towards medical support and not battle, Hanatarō tends to misplace his Zanpakutō as he rarely needs to use it. thumb|right|190px|Hisagomaru's special ability. , page 119 is a Katana with a blue handle and a circular guard with a brown sphere or bag attached to it. Along the length of the blade is a gauge. *'Healing': Hisagomaru unlike common Zanpakutō does not inflict damage when the blade hits a target, but rather heals the wounds of anyone it touches.Bleach anime; Episode 120 Upon contact with a target a red smoke is emitted from the wound as it heals. The red smoke then enters the blade causing its gauge to fill up with a red light consistent with the level of the injury. Smaller wounds will barely fill the gauge at all, while Encroachment is great enough to instantly fill the gauge.Bleach anime; Episode 134 thumb|right|190px|Akeiro Hisagomaru *'Shikai': Hisagomaru's Shikai command is .Bleach manga; Volume 22, sketches. When the gauge is full, Hisagomaru automatically initiates its Shikai and transforms into . In this form, it takes the shape of a scalpel.Bleach anime; Episode 134 :Shikai Special Ability: Akeiro Hisagomaru concentrates every wound it has absorbed into one massive attack that is usually initiated with a slashing movement that generates a stream of red energy somewhat similar to a Cero, powerful enough to deal a near-fatal wound to a Gillian-class MenosBleach anime; Episode 134. Subsequent attacks also have the healing restriction lifted, allowing Hanatarō to attack normally after the transformation, though Akeiro Hisagomaru's form makes that difficult. *'Bankai': Not Yet Achieved Появление в других проектах Hanatarō Yamada has appeared in some games as a playable character, such as in Bleach: Dark Souls. In Bleach: The 3rd Phantom, he is a non-combatant type and cannot attack directly. In the game, despite his style based on healing his allies, he is capable of using a Hadō #63. spell: Raikōhō. Интересные факты *В комнате Ханатаро висит плакат с надписью «Получить шестого офицера!». (только в аниме) Сноски Звания Навигация en:Hanatarō Yamada de:Hanatarō Yamada es:Hanatarō Yamada fr:Hanatarō Yamada Категория:Персонажи Категория:Мужчины Категория:Синигами Категория:Офицеры Категория:Четвёртый отряд Категория:Готей 13